


Tankas To His Love

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two series of tankas written by Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Series

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

i  
The wet grains of sand  
Cling to the hermit crab's legs.  
His home goes with him,  
And every beach he's wandered.  
Good camouflage; lonely heart.

 

ii  
The great sea has wrought  
A castle in the white cliffs  
And a lonely arch;  
If I could sail through that gate  
Would you be waiting for me?

 

iii  
A friendless man walks  
Further down his shadowed road  
On the brightest days.  
Three red rose hips blocked my way  
And I chose another path.

 

iv  
I arose to find,  
Trembling from thin stalks of grass,  
Delicate white lace.  
When you weave such tempting webs  
How can we help stumbling in?

 

v  
How many have trod  
The old path through the thicket?  
It is strewn with leaves  
And no one knows where it ends.  
The width is just right for two.


	2. Second Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two series of tankas written by Aragorn.

i  
Adrift on a rock–  
The streaming water leaves it  
By, green and gleaming.  
The years rushing over you  
Only increase your beauty.

 

ii  
Rain glazes with green  
A young shepherd's quiet cove,  
Kissing clouds of wool.  
The stream has worn down these hills;  
So you have worn down my heart.

 

iii  
A whisper in the grass.  
Too late, too late; they are gone.  
The nest is empty.  
Am I wrong, love, to be glad  
We had none for them to take?

 

iv  
Two mossy fingers  
Touch over a rushing stream–  
The wind sets adrift  
Brazen leaves to blanket them  
Both. An arch; a genesis.

 

v  
Drip, drip–the new sun  
Unbinds the vibrant pine bough  
Imprisoned in ice.  
Spring unwraps her gifts quickly.  
Tears course down your cheeks–and mine.


End file.
